There are several types of powdered materials that are supposed to improve a person's grip of a racket, bat or the like in sports, or in gripping other articles in related physical activities. Players gripping baseball bats or tennis rackets often experience a slippage or lessening of control of the bat or racket in the players' hands due to perspiration, oils and the like on the hands and on the handle of the racket or bat. Baseball players, for example, employ all types of substances that extend from loose dry dirt gathered by the batter from the ground around home plate to powdered resin and other plastic materials. Usually the material used is intended to increase the player's ability to grip the racket or bat without slippage. Such materials are the powdered resins and plastic materials. However such powdered resins or plastics, while they sometimes absorb some water, sweat or the like, primarily attach to the hands and handle coverings forming sticky surfaces. These sticky surfaces have many disadvantages, only one of which is that it makes it difficult to adjust the handle of the racket or bat in the players' hands. Further, these products in adhering to the hands and handle grips, build-up a sticky residue that remains on the surfaces. So while the batter or tennis player may desire to increase his grip control, he also desires hand surface conditioning, rather than just a sticky surface. Other uses of such materials are by football players, bowlers, javelin throwers, pole vaulters, and many other persons.
It is therefore an advantage to have a new and improved hand drying and conditioning material, that drys and conditions the hands as well as removes perspiration, oils, and the like from the hands as well as from the handle grip of the racket, baseball bat or the like, that improves the grip but does not leave a sticky residue on the hands or on the handle grips.